fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemnica Stonehenge
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli na Bora-Bora, a zadania odbyły się na wodzie. Pierwszą z nich: Zdobycie kluczy na platformach wygrała Reszta Świata, dzięki zaplątaniu się Courtney i Tamary. Drugie zadanie: nurkowanie i wydobycie czarnych pereł również wygrała Reszta Świata. Przegrali Europejczycy przez Harolda, który wyleciał podczas ceremonii. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaa... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Pierwsza klasa: Xavier: Izzy przestań.. Izzy: Ale to jest zabawne. Izzy bawi się wajchą fotela na którym siedzi przywiązany do niego Xavier. Xavier: Zaraz puszczę pawia.. Izzy: Hihi.. będzie żyganko. Xavier puszcza pawia. Izzy spojrzała na żygi. Izzy: Niezłe śniadanko było, co nie ? Casper się budzi. Xavier: No wreszcie Casper, odwiąż mnie! Casper: Co się stało Xavier ? Xavier: 'Sam niewiem.. obudziłem się i już tak było. Obok stała ta psycholka.. ''Retrospekcja. Bridgette i Zoey gadają z Izzy, ta kiwa głową i po chwili wiąże Xaviera na fotelu. Bridgette i Zoey patrzą się na nich, popijając jakiś sok. ''': Pewnie to dziewczyny specjalnie zrobiły, jeszcze tego pożałują! Druga klasa: Tamara: 'Ogarnij się dziewczyno, nie możesz ciągle medytować. ''Potrząsa Dawn, która medytuje. Dawn nic sobie z tego nie robi. '''Noah: '''Co aż tak bardzo się o nią martwisz ? '''Trent: Ma prawo robić co chce. Brick: Zostaw ją Tamara.. Tamara: Pff.. skoro wam to odpowiada. :''' Nie rozumiem ich. '''Medytująca Dawn: '''Dzisiaj coś się stanie.. '''Tamara: Pewnie Chris znowu coś kretyńskiego i niebezpiecznego wymyśli. Medytująca Dawn: Tu nie chodzi o Chrisa. Będziemy w złym miejscu, bardzo złym.. Pierwsza klasa: Xavier zmierzył wzrokiem Bridgette i Zoey. One zrobiły to samo w kierunku Xaviera. :' Nie ufam jemu. ': Jak tylko przegramy wyleci. :''' Mam plan w zanadrzu. '''Casper: Może zagramy w coś ? Bridgette,Zoey i Xavier: NIE! Casper: 'Dobra, jeju nie musicie się na mnie drzeć. ': Co im jest.. Trzecia klasa: Courtney: Harold spieprzył nam zadanie i teraz wyleguje się na Bora-Bora. Kamera pokazuje na Bora-Bora, gdzie są Harold i DJ, którzy są na leżakach na plaży i się opalają. Eva: Milion ważniejszy od jakiejś durnej wyspy. Lightning: 'Lightning się zgadza, bracie. '''Eva: '''Ja ci dam brata! ''Rzuciła się na niego i tłukła go o ziemię. '''Lightning: Ałł..ałł.. B odepchnął Evę. Eva: '''Co też chcesz dostać gruby ? '''Courtney: Eva uspokój się. Kabina pilota: Chris przez głośniki: '''Zaraz lądujemy w Anglii. '''Chef: Chris czemu właściwie lądujemy na tym zadupiu ? Chris: Bo ja wiem.. Taki miałem plan, dzisiaj będą mieli "mały" luz. Nie pozwolę by mieli wolny czas w miejscach takich jak Bora-Bora. Chef: '''My też mieli byśmy wolny czas tam. '''Chris: Mamy wszystko co potrzeba w samolocie, przynajmniej ja. Hehee.. Samolot wylądował, wszyscy wysiadają. Zoey: Ee.. Chris, gdzie my jesteśmy ? Noah: Co to za wiocha ? Chris: Jesteśmy niedaleko Stonehenge. Tam odbędzie się nasze zadanie. Tamara: Co to Stonehenge ? Noah: 'Taki krąg z wielkimi kamieniami idiotko. '''Tamara: '''Ja ci dam idiotkę! ''Przyłożyła mu z plaskacza. '''Noah: Auć.. kurde to bolało. Dawn jedyna stoi przed wyjściem z samolotu, nie chcąc zejść. Dawn: Wyczuwam zło od tego miejsca. Brick: No dalej Dawn.. Dawn: Nie zejdę. A jak zejdę to nie pójdę tam.. ty też tam nie idź.. Brick: Obronię nas cokolwiek złego tam jest. Dawn: Ty nie rozumiesz, tego zła nie pokonasz. Lightning: A ta dziwna dziewczynka dalej swoje.. Lightning się nie boi. Wszyscy poszli w kierunku Stonehenge, z wyjątkiem Dawn i Bricka. W tym samym czasie w kręgu Stonehenge stoją obok siebie druidzi, przeprowadzający jakiś rytuał. Druidzi: Zbliżają się jacyś ludzie, Angusie wiesz co masz robić. Angus: Tak, wiem.. Odprawił jakiś czar. Po chwili wszyscy zniknęli tajemniczo. Stonehenge Do Stonehenge dochodzą wszyscy, łącznie z Brickiem, który trzyma Dawn. Dawn: '''Puść mnie Brick. To miejsce jest złe. Wyczuwam tu kogoś. '''Brick: Tak, wyczuwasz nas. Dawn: Nie tylko was.. Noah: '''Przesadzasz, tu nie może być duchów. '''Izzy: Duchy? Już mi się tu podoba. Łihihihii.. Lightning i Xavier: DUCHY?! GDZIE? Obydwoje się skulili. Courtney: '''Ale tchórze. '''Trent: Ziomy, tu niema duchów. Lightning wstał pewnie i dumnie. Lightning: Oczywiście że nie, zażartowałem z was. Xavier: 'Ja tam nie żartuje.. ': W dzieciństwie widziałem ducha, uraz będzie do końca życia.. Brr.. Bridgette i Zoey: Xavierek boi się duchów.. buuu.. hahaha.. Eva: Ale frajer.. Xavier: 'No i co, przynajmniej się do tego przyznaje z honorem. Nie tak jak on.. ''Wskazał na Lightninga. '''Chris: Skończyliście już ? Wszyscy zamilkli. Chris: Jest godzina 21:00. Waszym zadaniem będzie przetrwać tutaj noc. Nie będzie zwycięzców ani przegranych. Bridgette: To wszystko ? Łatwizna. Chris: 'Naprawdęę.. ? O tym miejscu krążą różne legendy, najczęściej mówi się że... ''Chris zapalił latarkę przed twarzą tak by przestraszyć uczestników. '''Chris: ...tu straszyy... Buahahaahhah.. Bridgette, Xavier i Lightning schowali się za B. Xavier: '''Śmiałaś się ze mnie a sama jesteś tchórz. '''Bridgette: To był tylko odruch, ja się nie boje. Xavier: '''Tak, napewno. '''Chris: Dobra, wytłumaczyłem wam zadanie. Wracam do samolotu. Zoey: Zaraz, zostajemy tu sami ? Chris: No tak, nie chce się przekonać na właśnie skórze czy te legendy są prawdziwe. Chris poszedł do samolotu, a uczestnicy zostali w okręgu. Stonehenge - noc Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny.. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Zrobili małe ognisko przed którym siedli i opowiadali sobie straszne opowieści. Zoey: I jak to się skończyło ? Casper: Skończyło się tym że zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach, została po nich tylko kamera. Tamara: Ta twoja opowieść to marna kopia BWP.. Trent: '''BWP ? '''Tamara: Blair Witch Project. Nieważne idę się przejść.. Noah: '''Może pójść z tobą..? '''Tamara: Nie, wolę sama. Muszę za potrzebą. Noah: Nie boisz się ? Tamara: Ja ? Nie, nie jestem jak Xavier.. Xavier: Wypraszam sobie, nie boję się ciemności tylko duchów! Tamara: 'Ciemności napewno też, coraz bardziej mi się chce.. zaraz wrócę.. ''Wstała i poszła, niepewnie wyszła z okręgu i zniknęła w ciemnościach. '''Zoey: Może znasz jeszcze jakieś opowieści ? Casper: Nie to była ostatnia.. Izzy: 'Łuu ja znam, ja znam.. ''Zgłasza się skacząc przed Zoey. '''Zoey: '''Izzy dajesz. '''Izzy: Ale super! Dobra, więc moja opowieść zaczyna się tym że.. Nagle zza okręgu było słychać jakiś jęk.. Izzy: Ej, Tamara! Ja miałam właśnie zajęczeć.. Brick: A co jak to nie ona ? Brick spytał siedząc skulony i przestraszony przy ognisku. W końcu wokół były ciemności.. Eva: Zaraz odechce jej się żartów! Eva poszła tam skąd dobiegł jęk, po chwili również zniknęła gdzieś w ciemnościach. Brick: Eva, jesteś tam ? Eva?! Bridgette: Nie podoba mi się to.. Dawn: Mówiłam wam że to miejsce jest złe. Trent: Co wy.. one sobie jaja robią. Nagle znikają Casper, Noah i Courtney.. Xavier i Lightning: DUCHY!! Obydwoje kucają i chowają głowę. Bridgette i Brick wystraszeni chowają się za B. Izzy: No chodźcie tu na solówę! Izzy wyskoczyła z pięściami czekając na duchy. Trent: Napewno da się to jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.. Tajemnicza siła zabiera Trenta i on również znika. Zoey: Dawn do licha co jest z tym miejscem?!! Dawn: Stań obok mnie to.. Duchy chwytają Zoey za nogę i ciągną ją w ciemność.. Zoey: NIEEEEEeee..... Zniknęła w ciemnościach jak pozostali. Brick: Dawn odstrasz je jakoś bo wszystkich nas dopadną zaraz.. Dawn: Próbuje, muszę się skoncentrować a wy siedzieć cicho. Duchy: IIIZZZZZZYYYY!! Izzy: No chodźcie tu, a nie jęczycie.. Bridgette: 'Chodźmy wszyscy zbliżmy się do siebie to nas nieee.. ''Coś wzięło ją za rękę. '''Bridgette: ..eeee dddooorrrrwwwwąąą... Zabrało ją i zniknęła w ciemnościach. B wziął patyk z ogniska i zaczął machać nim, chcąc odgonić duchy ogniem. Na placu zostali już tylko B, Dawn, Brick, Xavier, Lightning i Izzy.. Medytująca Dawn: Ohm.. ohm.. odgoń te siły nieczyste.. Duchy chwytają Lightninga, łapie go Brick. Lightning: Lightning nie chce tak umrzeć. Brick: Trzymaj się! Xavier specjalnie popchnął Bricka, ten puścił Lightninga. Lightning: 'AAAAAaaaa... zniknął '''Brick: '''Ej, specjalnie to zrobiłeś.. ''Xavier skulił się jak gdyby nigdy nic. '''Medytująca Dawn: ..odgoń te siły nieczyste... Duchy druidów nagle się pojawiają jako ciała astralne.. Duchy: Pomóżcie nam.. Izzy: Pomóc, ale w czym ? Duchy: Zniszczcie.. Stonehenge.. Brick: '''Chwila, ale oddajecie wszystkich.. '''Duchy: Dobrze.. Znikąd pojawiają się wszyscy porwani. Cali, zdrowi i śpiący. Duchy: A teraz zniszczcie Stonehenge.. Izzy: Zostawiłam to na specjalną okazje. Wyciąga granata i rzuca pod jeden z kamieni Stonehenge. Budowla się rozwala.. Angus: Zapominacie to co się wydarzyłooo.. Rzucił na nich czar. Wszyscy oprócz Izzy otrząsneli się. Duchów już nie było. Dawn, Brick i Xavier: Co się stało ? Izzy: 'Jajć ale czad. Wysadziłam Stonehenge. ''Przyjeżdża nagle Chris. '''Chris: To ty zrobiłaś?!! Dosyć tego, wyrzucam cię z programu. Izzy: Ale czemu ? Chris: Za zniszczenie Stonehenge. Pozostali co nie śpią, zabierzcie tych co śpią. Izzy: A co zemną ? Chris: Ty zostajesz tu.. 'Izzy: '''Jajć ale super, duchy jesteście tu ? ''Chris dziwnie się na nią spojrzał. Brick, B i Xavier zabrali wszystkich do samolotu. Izzy została przy rozwalonym Stonehenge. Gdy odlatywali widać było jak przyjeżdża tam jakaś policja. '''Chris: '''To tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku. Co się stanie z Izzy ? Czy znów będzie ją goniła policja ? To już nas nie obchodzi.. Co wydarzy się w następnym ? Dowiecie się tego już w następnym odcinku Totalnej.. Porażki... Nowa Trasaaa....